The Forgotten
by ZarameJake
Summary: Ichi,Shiro,Gin, and Grimm all saved the world long ago and now a new evil has risen the hero's come back to save the day again but instead of being old they look as if they never aged a day. grimm/ichi shiro/gin mature content. i suck at summeries sorry. (((( Currently paused ))))
1. Intro

**This is one of the new stories i will be working on i'll also be working on New Pet and Trapped**

Ichigo Kurosaki, Shiro Hichigo, Gin Ichimaru and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez were four names passed down through many years. It was very rare to meet someone who did not know of who they were. These four men were the ones who saved those people who we call friends and family. They saved our loved ones and classmates. It is because of them that we are alive today, but what they saved to most was one thing we destroy every day and take but never give back. They did what we couldn't or thought was impossible. These four men saved our world. Our Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started many years ago back to when I was a young girl a man named Aizen wanted to create his own race of humans. Many did not agree and believed he couldn't do it but in the end he did. No one was allowed to speak against him because if you did then he would send his 'dogs' out to kill you. We lived in fear for years at this time those boys would have been three years old. Too young to know what was going on but old enough to know that it wasn't something good. It wasn't until they were seventeen when they took a stand and fought Aizen. Many called them fools, but many held their breaths hoping that they would excel and win. It took many times and battles but they won after three years. Soon the tearing down the walls began and celebration took place, but that's not what bothered us. It had seem as though the four hero's had vanished. People who were strong with religion believed they were sent by god to save us and now they lay in wake waiting for some other power crazed person to rise up. But I did not think that I believe they were special and now they went off to live the lives they had fought for in peace. I was twenty-six when this happened and I just passed my ninety-eight birthday. People still come to an old women like me to hear of our great hero's, but it seems as if we will need them again soon because a man named Yamaoto had just been elected ruler and he seemed to have been one of Aizen's followers.

**Alright guys this is a small intro to my new story and I'm dedicating it to **_**MeeMelodii **_**she was the one who gave me this idea and to briar black death rose because she has put up with me for a really only time ^_^ tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright I didn't get many reviews but I don't care! I'm doing this for one of my readers. She made me laugh and for that I'm thanking you again *bows* also I have my beta reader back ^_^**

**On with the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four men, or by judging by their appearances boys, walked down the sidewalk of Karakura. They weren't chatting and seemed liked they had nowhere to go. People paid no attention as they walked past them on the streets. The four of them looked to be about twenty years old. They walked past the markets and the tall buildings into the grassy fields. The orange head sat down, running his hands through the tall blades of grass. He stretched and let his jean covered legs out in front of him, while the wind blows over his white shirt, his brown eyes watching as the sun slowly sank behind the hills. The blue haired man stood not far from the others under a tree. His jean clad legs crossed at the ankles and he was also struggling with his black briefer that had been caught on a low branch, his ocean blue eyes glared at the offensive object. The sliver haired man clutched his light blue covered stomach laughing. Soon he had tears running down his face, even though he never opened his eyes and his face somewhat resembled a fox it was said that his eyes were an icy blue. The last one was a white haired, white skinned man. His gold on black eyes watched his friends while his black clothing made his skin glow in the low light.

"It's great to be back" the white haired boy chuckled and sat beside the oranget.

"Yeah and to be away from stares. Who knew that having strange hair could be so attention grabbing? I mean now a days there are some people who have weirder hair then us" the oranget leaned back on his hands and breathed in.

"Wonder what people would say if they knew it was real" the bluenet commented.

"Oh shut up at least we look great except for the idiot who got caught on a branch" as a response there were two snickers and one growl.

The four of them sat and watched as the sun finished setting. Everything was quiet as if time stood still and the world with it. It had only lasted for a few moments until the sound of grass being crushed under some ones feet travelled to their ears. Behind them stood three men in white clothing. The clothing reveled their stomachs and a long trench coat that draped over their shoulders almost touching the ground.

"What are you doing? Return home" the one in the middle called only a few feet away.

"What?" all four of them asked at the same time.

"Did you not know or are you stupid? A curfew has been put in place and it is now past the curfew. Return home!" the one on the left had talked this time.

"Why you!" the oranget stood up from his spot on the grass leaving an indent and he put his hand on the bluenet's shoulder. Getting ready for a fight they all stood side by side until a small voice came from behind the three men.

"There you are! I'm sorry officers they are my nephews and they're new here and don't know the rules" the men moved apart and let a little old woman through. She walked up with a smile on her face and a cane in front of her.

"Alright but don't let it happen again" the one in the middle said after a pause.

"This way dearies" the old woman turned and with the help of her cane she made her way back home.

The four boys walked past the three officers glaring at each other. Once past the officers snorted and went on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old woman closed her door and led them into her living room. She had them sit on the couch while she went to make some tea. They sat in awkward silence until she came back and handed each boy a cup.

"You don't have to do this. Stopping those officers was enough"

"Ichigo you were always a kind one when not mad and always fought to protect your friends"

"What?!" all four of them were glad that they had put their cups down.

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong guy"

"Shiro you have a bad temper, but always looked out for your friends and judging by your reactions I'm right" the old woman paused and took another sip from her cup of tea. "Grimmjow, a hot headed man and easy to set off, but protective. Gin the quiet one always standing back and watching from the shadows unless someone close to you is hurt"

"How do you know us?" Ichigo say forward.

"I was there all those years ago. I fought for our freedom against Aizen" she paused to cough, "You are the forgotten ones. People don't talk about you anymore and no longer know of your story. I tell the children but their parents refuse to let their kids believe"

"So…You must be old right?" Shiro lifted his hand.

The old woman smiled while the others just stared in shock at their friend. The woman smile some more and got up from her chair, even though she smiled there was a dark air around her. She walked over to Shiro before lifting her cane and smacking him on the head. Shiro laid on the floor holding his head while the others drank their tea.

"Sorry about his manners" Gin grinned (not that he stopped)

"Don't worry. I fought with you so I know of his wonderful manners, but he is right I'm old and I don't have much time till I'm in six feet under" she sighed. "But enough of that how come I look this old but you look the same" silence filled the room.

"We're not sure" Grimmjow rubbed his head. "We were heading home to see our families when there was a flash of light, and then we were nowhere then here"

"So you froze in time" the old woman put her cup down.

"I guess"

"So what's up with the white guys?" Shiro asked.

"Oh them. They're Yamaoto's men. After Aizen fell a few people ruled between them. The ones in between fixed our world and we no longer lived in fear, but then a man named Yamaoto became the ruler. He promised many things but gave none. He made stupid laws and took out anyone whom opposed him. We later found out that he had looked up to Aizen"

"What?!"

"But we thought they all died with him" Gin frowned.

"We did too, but we were clearly wrong. He took many rights from us. Sadly it was too late that we noticed our mistake. No one will run against him. He's also the reason why people don't remember you, any book that had you in it was burned. There are rumors going around saying he's creating hybrids and he named them reapers. Word is he's also making a ship to leave Earth. Scientists found a planet much like Earth, but it's younger and better. Earth is almost dead but the lipus (lip-us) can save it. The only problem is, is that it isn't real or that's what people say"

No one said anything. Gin had gotten up to make more tea. Grimmjow stared down at the coffee table with his arms crossed over his chest. They thought it was all over but someone always had to rise up and decide that they wanted to make things right but in the end nothing goes right. Grimmjow stayed quiet before smirking and looking up to the others in the room. For a moment he watched Ichigo paste and Shiro rub his head.

"We were forgotten right?" Grimmjow looked over to the old woman.

"Yes" she nodded

"Then who's to say it's not real?"

"But there is no proof of it being real"

"Grimm is right. People forgot our story and thought it was false so why not the lipus too?" Ichigo stopped and grinned.

"We can find it and save the Earth again. This time we will write history" Shiro stood.

"But where will you look?" the old woman thanked Gin for her cup.

"If it's a fairy tale then there has to be a book on it. So I say the library" Gin sat beside Shiro pulling him back down.

"Then you can start tomorrow for now sleep"

"One more question?" Ichigo stopped her.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura" she turned and went into the hall.

Sakura returned and passed out pillows and blankets. She said good-night before going to her room. Ichigo huddled close to Grimmjow and kissed the man on the lips before lying on his chest to sleep.

"Get a room" Shiro laughed.

"Why don't you?" Grimmjow grinned.

After a few more laughs they closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews. While I was reading the one from **_**Clumsy Owl**_** a question popped into my head that some might ask. **

**In this story: it's going to be about 20 chapters long and I'm sorry to those who might get bored from it. There will be a few twists in it that I don't think some of you will see until it happens. I had two different ideas when I came up with this story so I put them together. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow whined once they got into the library.

"Why do we have to be here again?"

"Just because you don't like to read Grimmjow doesn't mean that we don't" Shiro hit his head.

"Shut up!" the librarian came over and shushed him.

"Wow Grimm not even five minutes and you're already getting in trouble" Gin hushed them.

"Alright let's start looking" Ichigo smiled.

"Where do we start" Shiro scratched his head.

"Over there" Gin pointed to a cart. He walked over and opened the drawer with an L on it. "Ok" he shifted through the cards until he came to Lipus. "There's two cards" Gin took both and the four boy walked over to the first spot.

"Fiction?" Shiro looked around the shelves. "Found it!"

Shiro pulled four books off the shelf and placed on the table. Ichigo picked one up with the title 'Death to Mother Nature'

"Gin let me see that other card. You and Shiro stay here and Grimm and I will check it out" Gin handed Ichigo the card. He took Grimmjow's hand and pulled him away.

Stopped at the myths section of the library Ichigo looked around to find no one. He followed the shelves until he came to the L's. He looked up and down it and grunted when he saw the book was above his head by a few shelves. Reaching up he tried to grab it but he was missing it by a few centimeters.

"Here" Grimmjow came up behind him and pulled the book off the shelf.

He passed it to Ichigo and smirked at the glare he got in return. Ichigo pulled him over to a place where you could sit and read on comfy chairs. Which happened to be bean bags. Grimmjow sat down on a red one and Ichigo sat in his lap. He opened the door and began to read. Grimmjow pressed close to Ichigo and looked over his shoulder to read as well. Ichigo squirmed in the man's lap. Grimmjow grunted and stopped him from moving.

"If you keep that up then you're going to be glad this place is empty" Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Shut up Grimm it's hard to get comfy"

"Then go sit someplace else"

Ichigo didn't respond instead he pouted. Grimmjow laughed and leaned back letting Ichigo get more comfy. Ichigo got bored of reading quickly. It was the same thing over and over. He sat still for a few moments then chose to entertain himself by bugging Grimmjow. He leaned back so that he was laying on Grimmjow. He moved his hips a bit and acted like he was trying to get into a better position. Grimmjow grunted and grabbed Ichigo's hips which in turn made him press harder.

"That's it" Grimmjow turned Ichigo around so that he was facing him. And kissed him.

Ichigo leaned into the kiss. Grimmjow licked his bottom lip asking for entry but Ichigo kept it close. Grimmjow smirked and slid his hands down from Ichigo's hips to his butt and squeezed it. Ichigo gasped and Grimmjow invaded his mouth with his tongue. Ichigo grinned and kissed Grimmjow back. Entangling their tongues. Ichigo moaned and Grimmjow ran his hands up and down Ichigo's back. Ichigo pulled back for air then started to bite and lick along Grimmjow's jaw line. Grimmjow pushed his hands up under Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo went back to Grimmjow's mouth and kissed him again. He nipped at his lips and ran his hands up his chest and gripped his shoulders. Grimmjow lifted his chin with one hand and brought him back for another kiss.

"When I gave you that card I believed you would be looking for information not making out" Ichigo pulled back and looked at his two friends.

"Well we did find a book" Ichigo licked his lips. He pulled back off of Grimmjow and he picked up the book. "See"

"Well what does it say?" Shiro folded his arms.

"Well…"

"You didn't read it did you?" Gin sighed.

"I did! But I got bored and chose to entertain Grimmjow" Ichigo pouted.

"Wow Ichi whenever you get caught doing something you start to act like a kid" Shiro smirked.

"Oh shut up. Anyway the book just said the same thing over and over. But it didn't talk about where you could find it" Ichigo paused and opened the book. "_'The black stone that absorbs the bad in the world and creates a new. Once it turns green you chant the words that once again bring life to the one planet they wish. Once the words are said the stone will create what was lost and disappear to a new place to hide.' _After that it just talks about the same thing but worded differently. Also it talks about how to keep the stone instead of it disappearing" Ichigo closed the book and set it down.

"Well we didn't get that but we have a general idea where it might be. In the books it didn't give much info like that book. The authors mainly talked about being in deserted places and they use the stone"

"And it looks like we'll be heading into the mountains" Shiro grinned.

"Then let's go get ready and tell Sakura"

They put the books back and left. One the way back they didn't breathe a word about what they had found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo pushed open the door. The house was quiet and all the lights were off. Shiro pushed past him and walked further into the house. Grimmjow went upstairs and Shiro went into the basement.

"Sakura!" Ichigo called and opened the office door.

"Did you find her?" Shiro came up behind him. Putting his hand on his shoulder he looked into the room.

"No did you?" Shiro shook his head. "Come on maybe the others did" Shiro patted his shoulder and walked away.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment then followed Shiro. It didn't seem like her to just leave. Gin shook his head once he came back up and Grimmjow did as well.

"Where could she be?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"You don't think the officers came and took her do you?" Shiro asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"I don't think they would" Gin sat at the table. There wasn't even a note.

"Let's wait she'll come home soon" Grimmjow sat beside Gin and rested his elbows on the table.

Ichigo leaned on the wall. He was to on edge to sit down and Shiro was pulled onto Gin's lap. Time passed slowly and soon it was supper time and the she had yet to come back. The boys had moved off into the living room and now watched the T.V in case there was any news. Grimmjow sighed.

"I think if she was here she'd be happy to know we got info on where the Lipus is"

The others nodded in agreement. It had gotten dark outside and the wind was picking up.

"Well don't we look like a sad bunch of young people" all four of them jumped and looked at the door way.

"But we thought you were gone!" Ichigo shouted.

"There's no need to shout and I went to see an old friend of mine. I didn't think you would be back so soon and worried that something might have happened to me" she walked into the kitchen to put on some tea but Gin beat her there.

"Just sit down for a bit" he smiled.

She sat down at the table and the others joined her while Gin stood at the stove.

"So did you find anything?" she set her cane down on the floor.

"Yes we did actually…" Ichigo grinned.

"But?"

"But we don't know where it is exactly" Shiro looked her in the eye. "There were two cards one lead us to myths and the other to fiction. At the fiction it was just author's stories that had Lipus in it. All four books said it could be found in the mountains"

"And the myth book?"

"Well the book didn't give a location as well but it gave us the general idea on how to use it" Ichigo blushed.

"Here" Grimmjow held out the book.

"You were suppose to put that back!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Actually I think it's good that he took it. Now we can read it over and over to get a better idea and if Yamaoto sends his men to find books on it he'll only know what authors wrote" she pulled the book in front of her and began to read. "Well it gives us the chant and an idea of what to do but it also talks in riddles I guess you could say"

"But we know it's a black stone and that it can restore Earth. We just have to find it now"

"You said it was in the mountains?"

"That's what the authors put but we aren't too sure"

"Of course not it may be in the mountains but we don't know which ones or where to start looking"

"I say we start over there" Gin passed out the tea and pointed to the Karakura Mountains.

"Alright then get ready because you will leave in two days" Sakura clapped her hands and took a sip of her tea.

"You don't want to come?" Shiro asked.

"There is only one more adventure I plan to take and it's one that I hope you don't until you're much, much older"

"But" Ichigo looked down at the table while the others stayed quiet.

"I'm old and I have fought in a great battle but I will only be in the way. I will help you gather supplies and my old friend will help as well. Actually he plans to go with you. He's one of the people who was always fascinated in your story and a few others" she finished her tea and set her cup down she stood and said good night then went off to bed.

"It'll be sad to see her go" Shiro hung his head.

"But it will be even sadder if we can't save something that she loves" Gin took the cups and set them down in the sink.

"Then let's make it happen" Ichigo pushed back from the table and stood.

"We don't know what's out there and the world has changed but why not have one more adventure to add to our lives and live to see this one through" Grimmjow walked over and put his hand out, Shiro grinned and set his hand on top of Grimmjow's, Ichigo followed suit and Gin couldn't help but smile and do the same thing.

Sakura sighed and smiled. '_Those boy's will change this world over and over again till its right'_ she held out her hand as if she placed it on top of theirs and threw it up into the air after they did.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter and a huge thanks to _briar black death_ rose for putting up with my lame mistakes **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ichigo woke up slightly from his sleep and shifted closer to Grimmjow. The room had gotten cold quickly and he didn't like that. Shiro groaned and rolled onto his stomach while Gin pulled him closer and laid on top of his back. Grimmjow didn't even make a sound. There was some movement which the boys were able to ignore but it got louder and it never seemed to end. The first one to snap was Grimmjow. The man snapped open his eyes and glared at anything that he saw moving in his blurry vision.

"Shut the fucking door its cold" Grimmjow growled and pulled Ichigo closer.

"You'll be getting up soon anyway" sakura huffed.

Grimmjow just groaned and snuggled into Ichigo hoping for more warmth.

"Wow aren't they early risers" Grimmjow opened his eyes and blinked a few times until a blond man was clear in his sight.

"Bite me" Grimmjow mumbled

"If you don't shut up I will" Shiro hissed.

"That's my job" Ichigo yawned and sat up while Grimmjow whined from the loss of heat.

"Ok come on up boy it's time to meet the ones who will be going with you" sakura tapped her cane on the floor.

Three groans met her, but then the sound of movement and fabric sliding away was heard. Shiro rubbed his eyes. Gin pulled his into his lap and tried to fix his bed head. Ichigo shivered from the cold and crawled into Grimmjow's lap. He pressed his back to the man's chest and began to fall asleep. Grimmjow just ran his hand through his hair and deemed himself ready.

"Why do we have to get up?" Shiro yawned.

"Because you're meeting the people who are going with you"

"Ok" Shiro yawned again and leaned back into Gin's touch and slowly drifted off.

"They're so much alike" Grimmjow grinned.

"That's what you get from cousins"

"Ok let's eat first then you can get to know them better" sakura brought out food.

While Gin and Grimmjow ate and were being used as pillows Sakura pointed out the five new people in the room.

"This is Shinji the leader. There group is much bigger than this but most don't like traveling through the forest. Next to him is Kensei. He's the one who deals with their weapons. There's Szayel the scientist, Orihime is the doctor and Urahara…well I'm not too sure what he does but he always has an answer"

The first was a blond guy with a weird smile. The second man had some muscle to him and they agreed that he would be dealing with weapons. The third had pink hair and the way he looked at things did make it understandable way he was a scientist. The girl didn't seem like she had much up top but she had a determined look on her face. The last guy was also blond but he seemed more like a child than anything.

"Alright start packing because come tomorrow you're leaving" sakura stood up and slowly made her way over to her room.

Grimmjow and Gin set Ichigo and Shiro down then went to help. Once the door opened the two sleeping boys moved closer together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow passed the last box full of food to Gin. Ichigo and Shiro had woken up a few minutes before and now were cleaning up and getting dressed. Grimmjow walked into the kitchen and smirked at the food on the table. He grabbed a plate and leaned on the wall. The others came in a joined him as well.

"Tomorrow you leave and I wish you guys luck" Sakura smiled. "Is everything packed?"

The boys nodded to busy stuffing their faces to do anything. Once done they spent the rest of the day talking about what they planned to do. Shinji even told them move about Yamaoto.

"He was great at first. Did nothing wrong and if you asked him for anything he gave it to you. Sure some of the laws he made were different but most people think he's just trying to reduce crime. We thought, we never liked him in the first place. Whenever someone new runs we look into their back rounds. He had nothing on him. Most people in our group though he was from out of town but there was this feeling that wouldn't let me believe it. I looked more into him and found something it wasn't much really it was a book"

"How does a book help you?" Ichigo was leaning in close. He wanted to know more about how this man got away from all those years ago.

"Well he went to the library a lot. I tried to see what books he took out but there were always too many people around him. So he never took one out. It was late at night past the curfew he put up. He was leaving the library with a few books but it was only because he was trying to hide the middle one. I broke into his house while he went to a meeting. The book was on Aizen. More like it was the man's journal. Everything that he did, every little detail that Aizen used was in that book. Yamaoto came back sooner than I had expected and saw me. I took the book and ran. He sent his guards after me but I was able to get away. I know he never read the book so I knew we were somewhat safe"

"What did you do with it?" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back seeing as how the boy was almost climbing over Shinji.

"We burnt it. I couldn't risk having him find the book" Grimmjow nodded.

"But you could have used it to find things that he left there against Yamaoto, but I understand that you didn't want to risk it" Shiro sighed he had gotten bored of hearing the same thing over and over.

"Can't we just kill him?" Shiro grinned.

"I agree with Shiro but sadly he has more people on his side then we do" Ichigo grinned back.

"Don't worry we will kill him" Kensei wiped his gun one last time and set it back down.

"I don't like violence but Yamaoto-san has to go down and we'll be the ones to do it!" Orihime clapped and threw her fist into the air. Szayel just grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're good kids" Sakura sipped her tea.

Urahara grinned and laughed. "Yeah but Ichigo and Shiro scare me sometimes on how they act so close like each other"

"I don't mean them. I already know they are" Urahara looked at the young adults in the room ahead of them.

"Yeah they are. Orihime isn't cut out for this but just like everyone else in the group she has a reason to hate that man. Plus she said she felt as if she wasn't being useful so we said she could come"

"She does know the risks?"

"We all do. We all knew them the moment we choose to hate that man" Sakura nodded. "Oh that reminds me. Boys! There's something I need to give you"

She left quickly into the storage room then came back with four boxes wrapped up. "Here"

"What are they?" she passed one out to each of them.

"Open them and find out"

The boys gave her a funny look but opened the boxes on their laps. Gin had his open the first and stared in shock. Grimmjow ripped his open not caring if the box was destroyed or not. Shiro tried to open his but had problems and ended up ripping it open like Grimmjow. Ichigo just ripped the wrappings and opened the box. None of them said anything. Shiro was the first one to do anything other than stare. He pulled out a gun but it wasn't a small little gun. It was a decent size.

"How did you get these?" Shiro yelled

"Well after you guys disappeared your guns and swords were the only things that were left. I was able to get them before someone else did" she gestured to Urahara who walked into the room carrying four swords.

"Thanks you!" Ichigo yelled and gave her a hug. They had forgotten about their prized weapons.

"Well that's not all. We had planned on giving it later but I think now is a good time" Kensei and Szayel stood to help their leader bring in uniforms. "Here"

They gave one to each of the boys. Orihime couldn't help but laugh and clap her hands. Shiro and Ichigo put theirs on while Gin held his up and Grimmjow what having problems.

"Ok everyone off to bed and I don't care that it's a bit early you need to be ready for tomorrow"

Shinji's group left to their base. Ichigo sat on the couch looking down at his sword. Shiro had changed already and with much fighting Gin was able to get him to bed. Grimmjow was setting up theirs when he called for Ichigo.

"I'll be right back" Ichigo stood up and went down the hall to knock on Sakura's door.

"Yes?"

"It's Ichigo" she opened the door and peered out.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything that you had done for us"

"You don't have to Ichigo"

"Actually we do" Grimmjow put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Gin stood with his arms crossed and Shiro leaned on him.

"We probably would be dead if you hadn't helped us out" Shiro had a serious face on.

"You got us our guns and swords. You gave us a place to stay" Gin smiled instead of grinning.

"To me you seem like more than just a friend to us" Ichigo smiled.

Sakura didn't say anything. She was speechless. It took a bit until she started to cry and laugh. "Thank you boys. I feel like a mother to you all. Now get to bed"

The boys hugged her and left to head back to their beds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo was the first one to wake up. He dressed in the uniform they were given last night. It was a dark gray-brown colour which was great for hiding at night and moving around in forests. (If anyone has played C.O.D that you will know what the uniform looks like) Grimmjow got up next and Ichigo helped him put his on. Shiro had ran to the washroom once he woke up to change and Gin was still asleep. Shinji, Szayel, Orihime, Kensei, and Urahara arrived shortly after they ate. They packed the last few things they needed and said good-bye to Sakura.

"We'll be back soon promise" Ichigo smiled.

"Don't rush to get back here because of me. You stay out there as long as you need to"

They nod and head out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been traveling for a few hours. It was lunch time now and they had grown tired of carrying their stuff around. The truck they had, had gotten stuck and they could get it free. In the end they choose to carry a change of clothing and a lot of food and water.

"Hey over here!" Orihime called and waved them over.

"How can she not be tired?" Shiro groaned.

"Even we don't know" Kensei shook his head.

Once they caught up to Orihime she pointed to a building. "What's that doing here?"

They snuck around and watched as Yamaoto's men walked around guarding to building.

"Maybe the know about the Lipus?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't think so. They are taught not to think and I don't believe Yamaoto is smart enough to think of a story that was made up"

"Hey look over there" Shiro was a bit further up ahead pointing to something they very much needed.

"Do you think we can get it?" Ichigo looked at the others.

"No" Shinji sighed.

"Then you don't know us" Ichigo and Shiro grinned at each other. Urahara sighed and still stood by what he said before.

Ichigo slowly made their way over to the truck. They left everything behind to help them move more quietly. Ichigo opened the passenger door and got in while Shiro got in through the driver's door. They both duck down so that no one could see them. Shiro opened the compartment under the stirring wheel. Shiro cut the wires that he needed and touched them together. Once the truck started they pulled away and met back with the others.

"Got it" Shiro smirked. They piled their stuff into the back for the truck. "Ok let's go"

They drove until they came to the mountains. After that they got out and set up a camp.

"Ok we start tomorrow" Shinji went into his tent while the others went through the supplies.

~~~~~~~~~Week~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo groaned. He was tired, it was hot and Shiro was getting on his nerves. They had been out there for four days already and still couldn't find anything. They had walked around the face and sides of a few mountains but couldn't find any caves or indication on where the Lipus would be.

"Maybe we should give up" Shiro whined.

"We can't if we do then Earth will die. We saved it once before so why not again?" Grimmjow rubbed his head.

"Yeah but last time we just had to kill some guy not go looking for a stone that might not even be real" Shiro swatted his hand away.

"Suck it up Shiro we have to. Do you want to see Sakura upset" Gin sat down beside him.

Urahara watched them and their little exchange. Shinji shook his head. Everyone was tired and their hopes were going down the drain. Orihime went over to try and cheer them up then declared she would make them food but they declined. Kensei and Szayel were working inside the truck and going over plans where to dig next. Shinji started to yell at them when they started to fight. They threw a few punches and elbows but stopped when a beeping noise could be heard.

"What did you do?" Shinji ran over and looked at counsel.

"What's going on?" Shiro came over and pulled the two from the truck. "What is this?"

"That would be a GPS and it appears to already have something programed in it" Urahara tapped the screen and a yellow line showed up.

"I say we follow it" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Are you stupid? You have no idea where it will lead" Shinji through his hands into the air.

"I know that this belonged to Yamaoto's men and I know that this could lead to where he is hiding"

"The faster we kill him and more time we have to look for the Lipus" Grimmjow but in.

"Fine some of us will go and follow where this line takes us the others will stay behind"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ones that got to go were Ichigo, Gin, Shinji, and Urahara. Shiro put up a huge fight but they said he would be too loud to come and Grimmjow stayed behind in case they did find the Lipus and they needed some help getting it out. Ichigo drove and came to a stop a little ways back before the line ended. They got out and made the rest of the way on foot.

"I don't see anything"

"It has to be here somewhere" Ichigo held up his hand when he heard a hissing noise. Part of the mountain in front of them pulled back then lifted reveling three of Yamaoto's men.

"What are they doing?" Urahara scratched his chin.

"Come on before the door closes" Shinji led the way over to the door and the four of them slipped in before it closed.

They walk down the corridor that opened into a huge room.


	5. Chapter 4

**XD finally some sexy time**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shinji gasped, Ichigo gritted his teeth, Gin frowned and Urahara didn't look pleased.

"I guess Sakura was right about the rumors. They are building ships and planning to leave Earth" Gin frowned even more.

"Does that mean they will also blow it up or no?" Ichigo looked at the blond man.

"I don't know sadly, but if we want Earth to be here when these guys take off then we better find that Lipus" Urahara sighed.

The four of them looked at the three large air crafts. They looked like giant battle ships, ready to take anything on. The ships were silver and black. Guns and other weapons ran along the sides of the hulls.

"These things can hold billions of people" Ichigo whistled.

"Hey guys over here" Shinji crouched low to the grate they were sitting on.

"I guess this is where Yamaoto has been lately"

"Look at the screen over there. It shows where there are other ships. So that means Yamaoto is planning on taking everyone?" Shinji looked back at the others.

"Maybe" Ichigo shrugged.

Gin kept quiet the whole time. He didn't like how things were starting to turn out. The sound of machines starting up made them look to their right. Cranes lifted boxes and crates and started loading them onto the ships. Most were marked food, others supplies and seeds.

"Guess he wants to take everything and get a head start on packing"

"Shoo" Gin covered Ichigo's mouth.

Yamaoto came out and stood in front of the ships. He grinned and turned around and mad a movement with his finger in the air. Light shone down on him and one of his officers pushed in a camera.

"Urahara see if you can hack into the system they're using to get to that feed and see where it's going" Shinji took the risk and moved closer to the railing to hear better.

Urahara nodded and pulled out some of his equipment and disappeared. Yamaoto held onto his cane that was in front of him with two hands and waited for the red light to turn on.

"Ready in three…..two…..one GO!"

"My wonderful subjects. I am your leader Yamaoto and I have something I need to tell you. Earth is dying and we all know that. We have for a long time. Food and water is running out and soon so will the animals and sadly us. But that isn't the worst of things my men have just found out that in a week and two days a meteorite will collide with Earth-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The citizens stopped once the large screen showed in the air. They talked among themselves in frantic voices, but calmed down once they saw who it was. Yamaoto cleared his throat and told them the news. The citizens started panicking, shouting on how can they save themselves and how can this be true. Yamaoto hushed them and continued with his speech.

"-But fear not my people for I have a solution. I know Earth is dear to us and I will be sad once I see it's gone but if we do not leave them we will die as well. Behind me are ships that I've had my men build for years knowing that one day we would have to leave our home in search for a new one. My ships can hold billions of people and even though we will have to travel for a bit we have found a new home to live-"

Everyone quieted down but still talked among themselves. No one wanted to leave their homes behind but if it meant death then they would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Urahara! Have you found where this is being sent?"

"Yes he's sending it all around the world. I also heard some of his men talking. They aren't planning on bringing everyone. They plan to kill us all off along with Earth" Urahara pushed a few more buttons.

"See if you can get me onto that feed we have to tell everyone" Shinji growled.

"Does that mean those beacons we saw aren't other ships?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know" Shinji turned back to Yamaoto.

"-The new planet is just like Earth but with a different name. It's better and there's more fresh water-"

"Don't listen to him he's lying!" Shinji showed up on the screen. "There is no meteorite and he plans to leave us all behind and to take us out with Earth!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about boy. Don't listen to him he is the one who is lying! Who will you believe? Me! Or the resistance!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The citizens were in an uproar. They were shouting and fights broke out. Many were confused on who to believe. Shinji had been there to help them through many problems but who would go against the ruler. The fights got worse and the police had to step in. Soon the word was in a full out brawl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on before they find us" Ichigo pulled Gin's arm and they got up and ran to the entrance.

They broke down the door and fled. Shinji and Urahara were right on their tails. They met up with the others who had everything packed and ready to go.

"We guessed after your little show we should high tail it out of here" Grimmjow jumped into the driver's seat. Shiro and Ichigo sat up front with him while the rest were jammed in the back. None of them wanted to take the risk and ride in the very back with the equipment.

"We'll call Sakura from the place we're hiding out at" Ichigo stated

"Where will we go?" Orihime gasped when someone jabbed her in the ribs.

"My old house" Shiro quietly said and Grimmjow nodded.

No one would think of searching there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro walked up the stairs into his old room. It still looked the same before his family died at the hands of Aizen. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He saw a picture of his family and smiled. He missed them. He got off the bed and stuffed his hand between his mattress and pulled out and old book.

"Ichigo is about to call Sakura" Gin stood by the door with his arms crossed.

Shiro looked up and nodded. The two of them headed back down stairs after a short kiss on the lips.

"_Hello?"_

"Sakura! Are you ok?"

"_I'm fine but you boys have caused a lot of trouble now. Everyone is looking for you"_

"We know. We're in hiding right now"

"_Was any of you hurt? Did you find the Lipus?"_

"No one was hurt but we were unable to find it. You were right about the ships and we think Yamaoto is going to blow up Earth"

"_Yes it's just as I thought. Is Shinji there?"_

"Yes I'm here everyone is"

"_Did you take my advice and build those ships?"_

"Yes" he nodded.

"_Then for now we have nothing to fear. Take care boys and hopefully we see each other soon"_

She hung up and Ichigo put the phone back down. After that everyone went their separate ways inside the house. Shinji and Kensei went to look around outside. Orihime went to the kitchen and turned on some music to listen to while making super. Urahara and Szayel went to make some calls. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and led him to the spare room.

"Grimm what are we going to do?"

"We're going to sit back and relax for a bit. We can't do anything if there are people looking for us" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo over to him while he sat on the night stand.

Ichigo looked up and Grimmjow then kissed him. It was a lazy kiss then he pulled away slightly so he could turn around. Grimmjow smirked and pulled him to his chest.

"We haven't done anything in a long time have we?"

"No but we can't"

"Why?"

"Someone might hear"

"Then you better cover your mouth"

Grimmjow snaked his hand down Ichigo's side and past his stomach. He licked the boy's ear and nibbled on his shoulder. Ichigo pressed his fist to his moth trying to cover up the moans that tried to get past it. Grimmjow snapped off the button and pulled the zipper down.

"No Grimm we can't"

Grimmjow smirked again and stroke Ichigo through his boxers. Listening to the boy moan in his ear. Grimmjow lift his other hand and ran it under Ichigo's shirt. A wave of pleasure coursed through his body as Grimmjow expertly worked on his erection. Grimmjow rubbed his thumb on the tip in circular motions that made Ichigo shamelessly thrust his hips backwards, his body yearning for friction. Grimmjow pinched and twisted the boys' nipples with his free hand. Ichigo's mind was a mess. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't even form a proper sentence in his mind. The intense feeling of pleasure given to him by Grimmjow jerking him off was the only thing he could think of. Ichigo felt heat building up at the base of his stomach, and it was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Mm.. Grimm.. More!" Grimmjow smirked. His strokes picked up speed, making Ichigo moan wantonly. "Grimm.. I'm..!"

Feeling unbearably hot down there, Ichigo couldn't hold back any longer. Grimmjow squeezed once, and felt his companion shudder violently as he released, coating his hand with sticky white liquid. Ichigo panted heavily, exhausted from his orgasm. His cheeks were wonderfully red, and his whole body was drenched with sweat. Grimmjow withdrew his soiled hand and held it up, intending to wipe it somewhere. He raised his eyebrows as Ichigo silently grabbed hold of it, bring it towards himself and began licking it all off. He turned around on shaky legs and pulled Grimmjow in for a deep kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro retreated back to his room with Gin right behind him. He refused to leave the boy alone. Gin sat down beside him on the bed and waited for Shiro to do something. Shiro stayed quiet until he lifted his head and looked at Gin. Shiro slowly closed the distance between them. He could feel Gin's stiffening in surprise, but he didn't care. Shiro was just happy that he got to kiss him. It ended a little too quickly to Shiro's liking. As soon as Shiro pulled back, Gin grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forwards, lips crashing hungrily onto his.

They broke apart only for small gulps of oxygen. Shiro looped his arms around Gin's neck, deepening the kiss with every intake of air. Gin let his hands roamed under Shiro's shirt. Softly Gin let his tongue slip into Shiro's mouth. Shiro pulled back the blush on his face was really irresistible. Gin pulled him in for another kiss, letting his hand slip down Shiro's pants this time.

"Nnn, Gin-"Shiro broke the kiss, but Gin just pressed his lips on his mouth again.

Gin's grip on his member was gentle. Too gentle. Moreover his hand was moving way too slow. It felt good, but it was not really satisfying. Shiro let his head rest on Gin's shoulder. His hands clutched Gin's shirt, pulling him close to his body.

"Be rougher" Shiro pleaded. Gin made his grip around Shiro a bit firmer, moving faster as well.

"Ahn" Shiro held back another moan. Gin stroked faster making Shiro moan more. Gin brought his head next to Shiro.

"Does it feel good?" He whispered in his ear before softly biting it.

"Mmm" Shiro gave a slight nod. Gin reached into their bag and pulled out some lube.

He coated his fingers in it then brought it down to Shiro's hole. Slowly, he pushed a slick digit in.

Shiro stiffened as he felt Gin's finger pushing into him. Gin started into a slow rhythm, slowly withdrawing his finger and slipping it back in with relative ease. Gin purposefully curled his fingers to brush against Shiro's sweet spot. Pursing his lips Shiro climbed onto Gin's lap and ran his fingers through his hair. Gin groaned as Shiro rocked his hips into his erection.

Gin let out a strangled moan as he watched Shiro lift up and position Gin's swollen member against his puckered entrance. Gin felt a flash of heat course through him from seeing the tip of his length disappeared between into Shiro.

Gin moved his hands to grip Shiro's hips, slowly lowering him down onto his member. Shiro sank onto Gin as he trusted up. When he was finally fully sheathed in Shiro Gin lowered the boy back onto the bed shifting their positions so that Shiro's legs were hanging over his shoulder. Lips met in a chaotic clash of tongues, and for the moment, only the wet erotic sounds of flesh slapping against flesh was heard in the quiet room. The room echoed with deep guttural moans and long, breathless mewls from the two, as their bodies slipped and slid in a seductive rhythm.

Shiro cried out as a warm hand delved between his legs and fondled his neglected arousal. Those devilish fingers wrapped firmly to pump his member along with each thrust of their hips. Blood throbbing through his arousal, the pale youth thrashed at the delicious over-stimulation as he felt the familiar stirring of orgasm trickle into him once again.

With one last hard thrust Shiro exploded with a loud cry. His body almost convulsing as overwhelming pleasure overtook his mind and he saw nothing but blinding white. The silverhead groaned as Shiro's wet heat clamped around his length, drawing out his own release. His large form shuddered, arms struggling to hold him up from entirely collapsing onto the slender body below him. Shiro smiled up and Gin and pulled him back for another kiss before letting him sleep.

Shiro got up and went to the room right across from his. It was his parents. He took a quick shower seeing how he was never able to sleep after he had sex or he felt dirty. Walking out after showering he tripped over a lose floor board.

"Shit!" Shiro sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

He took a closer look at the board that was loose and saw something brown. He crawled over to it and pulled the board up. After struggling for a bit the old rotten wood snapped and Shiro stared down at a brown journal. He pulled it out of its hiding place and untied the strings. Quickly flipping through the book he smirked. Getting back up he went to his room to see Gin still passed out. Shiro kissed the man before climbing into bed with him. He took one last look at the book on his night stand before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok guys saldy this will be the only chapter that i post this weekend. I have family coming up to see me and i don't have any free time. I have also noticed that i never posted anything for my trapped story and i'm sorry for that as well i actually forgot about it but it will be one of the next ones that i work on i promise.**

**Also i have posted a poll on my profile if you guys want to check it out you can but only fanfiction members can see it or thats what the guidelines told me :S **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shiro sat at in the dusty living room waiting for the last two people to arrive

"Shiro why do we have to get up so early for?" Ichigo whined as he sat down in Grimmjow's lap who wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"I found a journal last night under my parents floor boards" Shiro held it up.

"Maybe it was put there for a reason" Ichigo grumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"That's what I thought until I flipped through it. I think the reason why Aizen killed my parents was because they were looking for the Lipus as well" Ichigo sat forward and waited for Shiro to continue while the others sat back. "From what I have read so far is that we're looking in the wrong place. The Lipus isn't in the mountains but a cave that hidden in a forest. My parents were about to pin point it better than what we did but there still quite a bit of ground to cover" Shiro placed the brown leather book on the coffee table. He pointed to a small map that wasn't far from here.

"If you're parents are right then we have enough time to find this stone, but like you said there is quite a bit of ground to cover. We might need a bigger ground' Urahara pointed to the map then circled the region.

"We can't risk it. The whole world is practically looking for us and if we're found then there's no way we will be able to get away" Kensei crossed his arms.

"Well then you guys can stay here because if we're going to go looking for this stone again then we plan on going to see Sakura first" Ichigo looked at Shinji.

"I think it would be best if you called her instead of going to talk to her in person. If might cause problems for her" Szayel looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo stayed quiet for a few moments then nodded.

"So then we're going to go back into the bug infested forest?" Szayel pushed up his glasses.

"Yep" Shinji sighed. "Alright people we leave in two days"

Urahara smiled and chuckled. He patted Orihime's head before going off to help the boys pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first day was just like the other time. They set up camp and divided up into different groups so that the search could go a lot faster. After the sun went down and the fires were lit everyone sat around the flames for warmth. They were all exhausted and none of them found anything. The only entertaining thing that happened was when Kensei came back with cuts and bruises. He climbed a tree in hopes to get a better view but instead he fell. Shinji said he never seen anything so funny in his life. Kensei didn't let it show but his ego and pride had been hurt. Gin said the only thing they really found was a family of bunnies that wanted to extend it even more. Orihime passed out the food shortly after and everyone tried their hardest to eat it. In the end Ichigo said he would cook from now on and Orihime didn't mind.

The second day wasn't much better. Ichigo woke up and made food. Shiro whined about not being able to sleep more. Everyone secretly thanked Ichigo for taking over cooking while Orihime kept trying to add weird ingredients but Ichigo caught her and said it was a family recipe and after that she stopped. Each day they listened to the small battery powered radio to hear if things have died down, sadly they hadn't. Sakura had refused to call them at night saying that they needed more time to look for the stone then to talk to an old woman. They covered more ground then they had hoped on when they first arrived and now they were done. Ichigo sat back at camp with Grimmjow until the others came back then he declared that him and Grimm were going to check things out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo moved some branches out of the way until the came to the clearing they had found earlier. Grimmjow passed him and walked further into the meadow then sat down in the cool grass. Ichigo came and sat in his lap. Grimmjow leaned back on his hands and looked up at him. Ichigo grabbed both sides of Grimmjow's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Ichigo was on his back now. Grimmjow moaned as his tongue traced across Ichigo's full pink lips until they opened obediently and Grimmjow slipped his tongue in to the hot cavern. Ichigo felt a hand in his hair gently pulling. They both parted, panting and eyes filled with lust. Grimmjow pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the grass then helped Ichigo pull his off. The stared at each other for a few moments in silence. Looking each other up and down as if it was the first time seeing each other like this. Grimmjow leaned in for another kiss.

"Take off the rest" He whispered into Ichigo's ear before leaving a trail down his neck.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow left small love bites on his collar bone.

"God I missed looking at you like this" Grimmjow watched as Ichigo discarded the rest of his clothes. Grimmjow had to restrain himself from taking the boy right then. Ichigo's face was erotically wonderful and he didn't know how much longing he could hold out.

Grimmjow reached his hands down, one rubbing Ichigo's the other traveling south. Ichigo arched into Grimmjow's hand and Grimmjow smirked. He licked Ichigo's collar bone leaving a trail as he moved lower placing random kisses. He sucked on Ichigo's nipple then licked it while pinching and toying with the other one.

"Ahhh….Grimm" Ichigo moaned. Ichigo could feel his member hardening quickly "Grimmmm…" he drew out his name "Please, no more teasing."

Blue eyes met brown as Grimmjow's tongue trailed south. Ichigo's heart was racing as he watched the toss of blue hair travel down toward his length.

"Try to keep your hips down okay" Grimmjow said as he took Ichigo's member in one hand.

Ichigo nodded, a shiver running down his spine but arched once Grimmjow took him into his warm mouth. Grimmjow used his hands to force the boy's hips down. He sucked on the tip of Ichigo's cock, he could feel it twitching in his mouth already. He trailed his tongue across the length downward, then upward again ending with a cool breath of air onto the head. He squeezed the base smirking as a white bead popped out from the slit. He lapped it up with the tip of his tongue pulling back to look at the thread that was still connected.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo whined looking down at the man between his legs. His hand went for Grimmjow's hair to push him back down. The bluenet bobbed up and down at a steady pace, his eyes closed as he tasted the sweet pre-cum that was oozing out from the boy. Ichigo was moaning uncontrollably, he couldn't hold back his voice if he wanted to. Grimmjow released the boy's leaking member with a pop. He sat up wiping his mouth of saliva.

"No…don't stop!" Ichigo's eyes were half open and his face was flushed red. There was a thin line of drool hanging from his mouth.

"Not yet" Grimmjow removed the rest of his own clothes, moaning as his already hard erection met the cool air. He stroked himself as Ichigo watched, his eyes taking in the site as he licked his lips.

Ichigo sat up and crawled over to Grimmjow. He licked the tip of Grimmjow's cock, teasing him to see his reaction. Grimmjow's breath heightened. Ichigo nodded wrapping his lips around the large organ. Ichigo wrapped his tongue around Grimmjow coating his hard member with a slick coat of saliva. He took him again in his mouth, sucking at it hard. Ichigo felt a hand take hold of his hair. He hummed as Grimmjow's rocked back and forth into his mouth, careful not to go too deep. He listened as Grimmjow's breathe quickened. Licking the lip again pressing his tongue into the slit then doing small circles

"Damn Ichigo" Grimmjow moaned using all his might not to choke the boy.

Ichigo groaned as he looked up seeing Grimmjow sucking on his own fingers. Going back to what he was doing Ichigo licked Grimmjow's length then sucked hard. He felt Grimmjow's wet fingers trail along him back to his hole. Grimmjow teased him for a bit until he had Ichigo rocking his hips back for more. Grimmjow slid one digit in earning a muffled moan. Grimmjow slid his finger in and out watching Ichigo as he rocked back on it. He rolled his hips once he felt Grimmjow add a second finger. Grimmjow moved his fingers faster trying to loosen Ichigo up faster. He added a third finger which had Ichigo removing his cock from his mouth and moaning loudly. Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and pushed Ichigo back onto his himself between his legs.

"You ready?" Grimmjow smiled at his lover. His heart pounding as Ichigo stared at him with beautiful brown eyes.

"Kiss me" Ichigo whispered and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Grimmjow did just that. Bringing their lips together as he pushed himself inside. Grimmjow moaned at the feeling of tightness that surrounded him. He put his hands on either side of Ichigo's head as he pushed himself in to the hilt. Grimmjow didn't need Ichigo to tell him when to move. He pulled back slightly then trusted back in. Ichigo threw his head back and groaned. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow as the thrusting intensified. Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo at the rate he loved. Ichigo rolled his hips and brought them up to meet Grimmjow with every thrust.

The meadow was filled with the wet slap of skin against skin, and the moans that sounded from the constant supply of pleasure. The air around them was hot and wet. Grimmjow picked up speed he moved one hand to Ichigo's member timing each stroke in synch with his thrusts. Ichigo'slegs wrapped around Grimmjow as his thrusts became wild and erratic. Grimmjow was getting close. He dropped his head barely able to keep himself up right.

"Ichigo..." he moaned over and over.

"GRIMM!" Ichigo's cock was sensitive to the touch, he could feel every movement of Grimmjow's hand slicking over him. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow closer to him as he came.

Grimmjow came soon after as Ichigo's walls clenched around him. He thrusted in deep burying his seed in Ichigo's core. The two breathed heavily in unison. Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo watching in wonder as a stream of white followed and landed on the grass. He collapsed beside his lover, his breathing slowing back to its normal pace. Grimmjow laid there panting until a warm wet cloth hit his face.

"Thanks for the show but shouldn't you be looking for the stone?" Ichigo rolled onto his side and looked at his cousin before blushing.

"We did….how long were you there for?" Ichigo tilted his head ignoring Grimmjow who was wiping cum off his chest.

"Well I first came at the time when you just started sucking Grimmjow off then I left to get you a cloth. Then I came back a bit before you came" Shiro laughed and walked away. "Oh and Sakura called the resistance building has been broken into by an angry mob and the news side they are now heading to her place. We're already packed we're just waiting for you to" he waved then left.

Ichigo grumbled and waited for Grimmjow to finish cleaning before putting his clothing back on. They walked back to the truck and got in ignoring the stares from the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura told Kensei to pull up in the back alley then sneak their way in. it was easy for the most part other than Orihime who couldn't stop giggling. Once inside Sakura had them go down into the basement due to the lack of windows.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here" Szayel leaned more into the couch.

"He is right" Kensei rubbed his face. "You know! If YOU hadn't intervened then we wouldn't be in this mess" Kensei stood up and pointed to Shinji.

"Kensei sit down he was only trying to help" Orihime pulled on his shirt.

"I know but still…." Kensei whined and sat down with a sigh.

"We have to leave and soon Sakura said that they were looking into the places we were seen and we were here the most" Ichigo paced around the room.

"We can't leave her as well. We don't know what they might do even if the mob is only looking for us" Shiro watched Ichigo going from one side to another.

"Ichigo sit down!?" Sakura came down the stairs. "You're not helping the situation by making shadows jump across the walls"

"Sorry" Ichigo mumbled and sat beside Shiro who patted his head.

"I'm coming with you"

"What but you said-"

"I know what I said Grimmjow but Shiro is right as well we don't know what they might do people who are angry will do stupid things so I want you all to promise to stay together and keep a level head" she held up her hand then looked around the room before putting it out in front of her.

Ichigo grinned and stood up and placed his on top of hers. Shiro pulled Gin over with him grinning both adding their hands. Grimmjow sighed then smirked and put his in the middle. Shinji shook his head and smiled walked over, he gave Sakura's shoulder a squeeze before adding his. Szayel and Orihime both looked at each other on the couch until Orhime grabbed Szayel and pulled him over. Kensei and Urahara added theirs at the same time.

"We promise to stay together and to keep level headed" they all said it at once then threw their hands into the air.

"Now show me the map that you boys found" Shiro went over to his bag to grab the brown journal then passed it to Sakura. She took a moment to look at it before sighing. "I won't be able to tell where any of this is until I see the place myself"

"What do you mean?" Shiro leaned in close.

"Don't tell me you guys just looked at the map then found a place that looks somewhat the same" everyone stayed quiet. "Really it even says here where to look and if you look at the map there's a certain area to look at"

"Shinji told us were to look!" Shiro yelled out and pointed at said man.

"You're the one who told us what was in the book sorry if none of us could even read your parents writing!"

"Hey don't bring them into this!"

"Shiro he's right though"

"Ichigo I thought you were on my side?"

"I am but he is right"

Shiro whined even more until Sakura hit him with her cane.

"Quiet down. Clearly your parents wrote this quickly because no one can read this but I can make out some of the things like the map. Here this shows a large rock that surrounded by trees and from the looks of it, it'll probably be hard to reach. Once through the trees there should be an opening around the rock somewhere that will lead us to the stone"

"So…..?" Orihime looked over her shoulder.

"So we leave now" Sakura turned around and walked up the stairs. "Come on now we don't have all day"

"I don't want to go out there again" Szayel whined.

"Fine then stay back and fight off the angry mob so we have a better chance at leaving" Shinji patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Szayel" Orihime clapped and followed Shinji.

"Stay safe man" Kensei passed him one of his knives.

Urahara nodded and followed his comrades. Shiro and Ichigo laughed but said their thanks and Gin and Grimmjow just followed the others out back to the trucks.

"Hey I didn't say I was going to stay!" the pink haired man yelled and ran after his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well here it is" Sakura stood by a side of trees.

"How do you know?" Kensei tapped an ax over his shoulder.

"Because the markings Shiro's parents left in the book led us here" she moved forward and pressed her hand on the wall of trees. It was quiet for a moment until she spoke again. "It won't budge"

"Seriously!? That's why we grabbed some ax's to make a path. Don't tell me the whole time you were pushing on it?" Kensei ranted about.

"Well I don't see any of you doing something!" she moved to the side as Gin, Grimmjow and Kensei stepped up to the tree wall.

"Sakura you should sit down and rest we finally found what we have been looking for after so long and you have been working hard for the past three days" Urahara gave her a hand and helped her sit down.

As the boys chopped away at the trees the others moved the already chopped pieces out of the way. Grimmjow took one last swing and knocked the last tree down out of their way. He stepped over the stumps and grinned.


	7. Sorry guys

Hey guys I'm sorry to say but the next two weeks or so I won't be putting anything out. I plan on working on my stories still but I just won't have the time to post them. If you want to know the reason it's because a friend of mine had a grandma that we were both very close to, to the point where I thought of her as family had a stroke. She isn't doing so good and I'm worried that she might not make it. I know it doesn't seem like a great reason but you'd do the same for your family.

I'll still be answering e-mails and looking at reviews but only once a day. For now you can look at the Poll on my profile and choose the next story I should work on and I promise I'll make it up. Sorry guys.

~Jake


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm sooooo sorry it took much longer than I thought it would. Sadly grandma isn't going to last much longer and she's in a comatose state and won't respond to anything, Doc's say it's only a matter of time till she moves on :(. Anyway here are the next two chapters.**

Ichigo crawls through the small space that he had to move. Mud and dirt was caked on his clothing. If he lifted his head to high then he would bump his head but any lower and he would be eating dirt. Ichigo flinched once something touched his leg hitting the wall beside him. Ichigo cursed inside his head and moved closer to their target.

"How are you doing?" Ichigo could faintly hear what was said.

"I'm doing just great" Ichigo mumbled.

**Flashback**

"We need someone small to go in" Shinji scratched his head.

"Then why don't you go in?" Grimmjow asked and crossed his arms.

"I'm too big" Shinji turned away.

"No you're not"

"Yes I am" Shinji crossed his arms.

"You're about Ichigo's size" Grimmjow through his arms up into the air.

"Enough. Szayel will go" Sakura looked at the pink haired man.

"I don't like mud or bugs so…no" Szayel pushed up his glasses.

"I will go!" Orihime jumped up and walked towards the small opening but was stopped by Urahara.

"We can't let a girl go into a small dark hole" he smiled and looked at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo looked around at the others.

"You're the next smallest out of us all"

"What?! No let Shiro go"

"He's a bit bigger then you" Urahara place a hand on the small of Ichigo's back and led him to the small opening.

"Don't I get an option? I don't like mud either!"

"Nope" Urahara smiled.

**Flashback Done**

Ichigo grumbled under his breath at the memory. Ichigo sighed. Stopping for a moment he squinted his eyes trying to see if there was any light up ahead. Ichigo tried to ignore the tingling feeling of an itch coming on at the bad of his leg. He went back to crawling and tried to wipe off the mud from his arms. He noticed that the tingling feeling was moving up his leg. He groaned and tried to scratch his leg on the wall but I didn't help. Ichigo reached back behind himself in the small little pocket that he had crawled into to scratch. Ichigo paused once he felt something move along his hand and up his arm. He pulled his arm in front of his face and squinted in the darkness to make out was moving on his arm. Ichigo jumped and cried out in shock at the slight out line of an eight legged spider crawling along his arm. He quickly squirmed him way to the exit. Ichigo could smell the clean dust air. He moved closer to the smell then fell.

Ichigo sat back up and scratched the back of his head. He blinked multiple times to clear his vision. Once he could see his mouth gapped open. In front of the orange haired boy was a tall stone temple that was about the size of a small house. Ichigo stood up and walked towards the building knowing that's where he had to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinji held onto Kensei's hand that was covering his mouth. Grimmjow hid Sakura behind him. Urahara hid behind a large rock with Orihime. Shiro knocked Szayel to the ground and Gin stood quietly. They all waited to baited breaths as Yamaoto's men walked past. The two figures never stopped and the thought twice when they walked past the new found opening. Both shrugged and continued walking.

"What are they doing here?" Shinji mumbled.

"Shhhh" Kensei held his hand on Shinji's mouth tighter.

"How much longer do we have to stay here for?" the shorter on asked.

"Not much longer Yamaoto almost has the whole ship full its 80% and finishing fast" the shorter one nodded again.

"Good I can't wait to leave"

The boys looked between one another while the girls moved to the side.

"I think we have less time than we thought" Gin scratched his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ichigo climbed the stairs and entered the temple. Right in the middle was a large alter and on it sat the Lipus stone. Ichigo smiled to himself then ran over to the alter. He slowly reached out and grabbed the stone. Ichigo rolled the smooth oval stone in his hand before turning to where he came from.

"There has to be another way out" Ichigo scratched his head and looked around.

At the sight of an opening leading away from where he came Ichigo debated whether or not if he should go. He shrugged his shoulders at turned his back on the only exit he knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow looked up as Ichigo joined the group again.

"So?" he got up quickly and rushed over to the boy.

"I got it" Ichigo smiled and held up the stone. "Now let's save the word"

A high pitch noise came out of no were. Yamaoto showed up in thin air standing with his cane in front of him. He didn't say anything for a few moments. People held their breaths, believing that they're ruler brought good news. But it was the opposite.

"My people or the people of Earth. I have come to say a last few words before we depart. First there is no meteorite there never was but you were all too stupid to even second guess me. You even drove the only people who tried to help you away. See aren't you brilliant? Next none of you will live to see another day. You see I only meant to bring those who I thought was necessary for us to live on our new planet. Please try not to break in and try to get one our ship is full and my men are ready to kill anyone who tries. That is all thank you" Yamaoto disappeared and Earth erupted.

**It was really short I know and the next two or three will be as well **


	9. Chapter 7

**Another short one**

Urahara sped through the bushes and trees. The trucks broke through and they both sped to the middle of town.

"How much longer?" Shinji yelled and looked into the back seat.

"We don't know. Yamaoto hasn't left yet so that might be a good or bad sign. He could be waiting for the last minute or they haven't armed the bombs yet" Kensei held onto the door as the truck hit a bump in the road.

"Shit!" Shinji hit the dash board. "Call headquarters and get them to start loading people everywhere. We need to get out of here"

"_Hey Shinji we're heading into town to see if we can calm everyone down where do you want them to go?"_

"A small shack on the west side of the city. That's where we will be loading them" Shinji replied into the walkie-talkie. "Let's go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow pulled up and shut the truck off. Ichigo, Gin, and Shiro got out closing their door.

"How will we get their attention?" Ichigo watched as a group of people smashed windows and tore through stores.

"Here let me" Shiro stepped ahead. "HEY SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Shinji and his group have ships that he's loading people onto. It's at the west end now get your asses moving!"

People stopped running in terror and began to gather their family.

"Let's move it people! We don't have the time to be moving slow" Grimmjow yelled to try and get things moving faster.

"Ichigo try to use the stone"

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time!? Thing is happening"

"Come on people!" Gin shouted ushering the last few away. "Keep trying there's still the other half of the city left"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yamaoto sir it's best to get on now" a man in white lead the way to the docking bay.

"Has anyone tried to break in?"

"Yes many. Most are now just trying to get us to take the kids"

"I don't care we aren't taking anyone"

"Sir it seems that the towns' people are starting to get in" another man in white showed up.

"Fine then go and kill them" Yamaoto continued walking.

"Excuse me sir?"

"They will die anyway so go kill them. Send out troops and kill anyone that gets in their way"

The man nodded hesitantly before doing as told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gun fire and scream erupted quickly. Men in white came from all directions shooting and killing anyone that got to close. Parents cried over their dead children before they too died. The people learnt quickly that they could not fight back. Turning and running many were shot in the back while some hid in stores. At the gates of Yamaoto's building people shook the gate and tried to get in. many climbed it only to be shot shortly after. White flooded the streets as people ran for the west end.

Grimmjow punched a man in white that was about to shoot a child. He picked the child up and passed her off to someone running past.

"What is this?"

"An extermination" Gin moved people along showing them where to go.

"_Grimmjow-kun are you getting Yamaoto's men as well?" Orihime's voice came through._

"Yes we are"

"_We are almost done meet you boys back at HQ"_ Grimmjow nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Fuck! Why won't it work?" Ichigo shouted.

"What's wrong?" Shiro walked over to him.

"The stone won't work. It's not doing anything" Ichigo was tempted to through the stone.

"We have to say some kind of chant. Do you remember it?" Gin looked at the orange head.

"No…" Ichigo closed his eyes and thought back.

"Let's get these last few people to Shinji" Grimmjow gave the figure to Yamaoto's men then pushed the last few to go faster.

"I'm tired" Grimmjow looked down at a little girl. She was only three or four.

"We're almost done. Just a bit longer" Grimmjow saw an old lady try to help the little girl.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" the old woman shook her head sadly. Grimmjow went over and picked her up.

"Your mommy and daddy went to save the world" he smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"Really?" her big eyes lit up.

"Yes and they want you to be very strong and brave"

"I will!" Grimmjow set the girl down and the woman smiled and nodded her thanks to him.

Grimmjow watched them go, heading to safety.

"That's just wrong" Shiro commented as he came up beside Grimmjow.

"I know but right now we have to worry about saving the rest of these people and finding a way to get the stone to work"

Shiro shook his head and Gin patted his back. They gathered the rest and hurried them on their way. They met up with Shinji and the resistance. Shinji had his men directing people where to go while the woman tended to wounds. Shinji waved the boys over once he saw them arrive.

"Is that it?"

"As far as we know we did a sweep of our side of the city and no one was left" Grimmjow went to help a group of people loading boxes onto one of the many ships.

"Where are Sakura, Orihime, and Szayel?" Gin looked around while Shiro tried to help Ichigo.

"They wanted to grab a few things before they came over" Gin nodded understanding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before they showed up. Orihime had a small hand bad slung over her shoulder, Szayel had a medical bag and Sakura had a hand bag. Orihime boarded with Szayel when Sakura called the four boys over. They stood in front of her waiting for her to speak.

"I have something for you boys" she lifted her hand bag and Gin took it. "Don't look in it until we've taken off"

"Come on we better get going there's not much time left" Shiro went to grab for her arm but she hit him with her cane.

The ground started to rumble and shake. A hot wind blew through the area before they watched as Yamaoto's ship took off. Shinji called out for them to hurry up.

"Come on Sakura" Grimmjow held out his hand but she looked down at the ground.

"You boys must live and kill that man but this time don't disappear"

"W-what do you mean? Aren't you coming?" Shiro looked at her and held his head.

"No"

"But you have to-"

"I'm old and-"

"That's not an excuse!" Ichigo shouted. He let the stone fall to the ground and he ran over to her. "You're strong and we need you!"

"What can I do? I won't live much longer and I won't be of any help" she shook her head and waved her hand.

"Please…" Gin opened his eyes and looked at her.

"No"

Shinji and a few of the other guys came over and pulled at them. "We have to go now!"

"NO!" Ichigo pushed Shinji away from him, but Shinji just grabbed him again.

"We can't leave her!" Shiro was pulled back along with Gin.

"Come on do you want to die as well!?" Shinji yelled at Ichigo.

Grimmjow looked Sakura in the eyes before closing them. He didn't dare let the tears in his eyes fall. He turned his back to her and headed to the ship. It's what she wanted. Shiro broke free and smacked Grimmjow.

"You're going to leave her?" Grimmjow was silent. "Do you not care that she's going to die!?"

"You don't think I care!" Grimmjow yelled and turned on him. "She wants to stay here, this is her home at least we can fulfill her last wish and kill that motherfucker!" Grimmjow pulled away.

Shiro looked at the ground then followed him. Ichigo stared at Sakura, crying before Gin came over and lead him away. They got on the ship and Shinji called out that it was time to go. Ichigo held onto Grimmjow crying, Shiro refused to look at anyone and Gin leaned against the wall looking at the ground. The boys looked back to see Sakura smiling and waving. They waved back as they took off and watched as Sakura got smaller and smaller. Shinji called over the speakers to hang on. It took a few seconds before Earth was consumed in red and orange then it was gone.


	10. Chapter 8

**It's another short one and chapter nine will be very short. Also from chapters 6-10 i do not have them beta**

It had been two years since Earth had vanished from to solar system. Two years of drifting and creating new homes. The hand bag that Sakura gave was still sitting untouched on a shelf collecting dust. Ichigo helped out in the kitchen making food, Grimmjow and Shiro did repairs on ships that came in, and Gin did navigation. They now lived on a giant ship made of smaller ones. They stayed close to the new planet that Yamaoto calls home. Zolfo was much like Earth but it was too different at the same time. Other had come to join Shinji claiming that they could never find peace on Zolfo.

Ichigo sat down on the couch in his new home that he shared with his best friends. They had gotten use to their new life fast but something still weighed on their shoulders. Grimmjow patted his shoulder when he came in and Shiro sat beside him. Gin was looking over charts. Ichigo sighed and light blue caught his eye. He stared for a moment at the bag before getting up and moving over to it.

"Do you think she would be happy?" Ichigo reached out but didn't touch the bag.

"Truthfully?" Gin didn't look up.

"Yes"

"No I don't. She asked us to kill a man that destroyed our home but instead we live here" Gin sighed.

"I agree with Gin" Shiro looked down at his hands. They had wanted to take Yamaoto out and had tried but they couldn't even get close.

"Then there's no way she will ever rest in peace is there?" the room was quiet. Grimmjow walked up behind Ichigo and hugged him.

"No, but I think it's time we made things right" Grimmjow stretched his arm out and pulled the bag off the shelf. "It's time to fulfill our promise"

They sat around the table after Gin removed his charts. Grimmjow set the bag down and slowly emptied it onto the table. Clothing fell out and a few trinkets then a disk rolled across the table before it fell onto its side. Gin picked it up then walked over to the wall and slipped the disk into the slot. He sat back down and pressed play on the remote. A light flashed before the picture showed Sakura.

"I'm guessing that if you are watching this then I'm gone from this world" they gasped. "I don't want you to get mad or upset as you watch this because I'm going to tell you something important. I love Earth and I never had any thoughts of leaving not even when the others did. After you were gone space ships were made more often giving you more chances to go up into space. I never liked the idea. I couldn't leave my only home. After Yamaoto came into power I then knew that if I had any chance to leave I wouldn't. I love this planet but now it's gone." Sakura paused of a moment as tears ran down her face. "And now that it's gone I don't have a home or any place to go" the boys held their breath and watched as she cried. Once she collected her self she began again. "You made a promise that you would save Earth but now that it's gone I want you to make a new one, one that you will be able to keep. I want that man gone from this world and the next. I'm still waiting for you guys to do something" The video cut out and they sat in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She grinned from ear to ear as the red dot flashed in her house. She picked up the phone and waited for the other end to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"It's time get ready cause we have a mission to do" she set the phone down and laughed before gathering what she would need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are we going to do?" Ichigo paced around the room. "We don't have enough people to help us fight Yamaoto. We wouldn't even put a dent into his army." Shiro watched him moving his head back and forth.

"Yes but does Yamaoto know that? We could try to make it seem like there's more than just us." Gin scratched his chin.

"Do you really think he will fall for that?" Ichigo paused to look at him.

"….No"

"There must be something we can do." Shiro switched his eyes to Grimmjow who has yet to speak.

"Yeah get a bigger army than him." Gin sat beside his boyfriend.

"Grimm?" Ichigo looked at the man. "Hey Grimm?"

Ichigo touched Grimmjow's shoulder and the blue haired man jumped. He looked at his lover then sighed.

"Sorry I was just thinking." He scratched the back of his head.

"Of a plan?"

"Yeah but we need a bigger group then this if we even what to think about pulling it off."

"But where will we find some people who will be willing to go against Yamaoto?"

"Why don't you look around?" Grimmjow looked at Shinji as he leaned against the door jam. "We have hated that man for a very long time and stopping him would make us very pleased."

"But some people might die."

"We all know what must be given to obtain victory." Shinji smiled and stepped back.

Outside of their room was the resistance. They saw a few people that they had come to know. Tessai, Jinta, Noba, Ikumi, Shūhei, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Jūshirō, Rukia, Kaien, Kiyone, and Sentarō. These were the people they worked with, the people they talked and laughed with, and the people who were willing to put their lives on the line to get back at a cruel man. Grimmjow smirked and patted Gin's back.

"This is great! We still need more people but we're ready to take back what that man has taken from us!"

"We'll if you need more people I might be able to help." Ichigo moved out to the way as a dark skinned woman walked past them. "My name is Yoruichi and we boys have something's to talk about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoruichi sat on the couch and the boys maneuvered themselves around her.

"You don't know me but I knew Sakura. She gave me this before my ship took off." She reached into her bag and pulled out a familiar black stone.

Yoruichi passed it to Ichigo's out stretched hand. He ran his hand over the smooth, black, stone before he got up and walked over to the table. Grimmjow kept an eye on him as he walked past. He knew Ichigo hated the stone and was happy it had fallen when they weren't able to help Earth and watched it as it was destroyed. Ichigo had never wanted to see it again, but maybe he was giving it a second thought.

"She gave it to me and said to give it to you when you finally decide it's time to end it all." Yoruichi brought Grimmjow back.

"That's great and all but we still need more people our group is still too small. We might be able to put a dent into Yamaoto but that's it."

"Grimm you can't forget these people want the man dead and we have never seen them fight. We don't know what they are capable of." Gin rubbed his shoulders.

"Gin is right they could be stronger than us. We also don't know how strong Yamaoto's men are. He could put his best on the front lines or in the back. We'll just have to make many different plans."

"Or we could make one big plan that works for all situations." Yoruichi leaned back and spread her arm along the back of the couch.

"We?" Shiro raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't just come here to give back a stone. I _will_ fight with you."

Gin grinned. They needed people like her. One's who will tell you what they will do weather you liked it or not. Grimmjow stared at her waiting to see if she would back out or show some kind to hesitation. Shiro smirked. He then broke the silence with a short breathy laugh and stood up.

"Welcome to the fight." He patted her back and grinned.


	11. Chapter 9

Ichigo left the room after Shiro and Gin started to ask Yoruichi questions. She said she had a plan to recruit more people and they stayed back to go over everything. Ichigo walked down a long hallway. He pause to look out the big bay windows at the small planet Zolfo. He did hate the Lipus. It didn't work when they needed it to and now Earth was gone and so was Sakura and he knew they were never coming back. So many people lost and many others without family. Ichigo thought back to the little girl that still believes her parents are out there fighting in the stars to keep her safe but instead they are ash floating around the stars. He sighed and sat down on a bench.

"Why didn't you work?" he looked back out to the stars then closed his eyes.

"It just wasn't time." Ichigo jerked his head to see Grimmjow standing behind him.

"There wasn't enough time." Ichigo mumbled and looked down.

Grimmjow sighed and sat beside his lover. He knew it was hard, they all did.

"Remember what we read? 'The black stone that absorbs then bad in the world and creates a new. Once it turns green you chant the words that once again bring life to the one planet they wish.' The stone never turned green maybe there was just too much bad things going on, on Earth that it couldn't take it all in."

"That or it doesn't work and we wasted our time." Ichigo glared down at the stone.

"And what could we have done? T was by chance that you found out where Yamaoto was, but our group was still too small to fight. We would have died and many more would have died as well. Is that what you want?" Grimmjow glared slightly at the wall. He hated the stone as well but he thinks they had done the right thing.

"No. I didn't mean it like that." Ichigo whispered.

"Then what Ichigo? We can't save everything. Just like that dog. It we either save her or her pups. We chose her pups and you could tell she was happy to know that they would live on."

"But they died."

"Yes but a mother shouldn't have to watch their children die. She was happy knowing she saved them and that they would live. I think she would have attacked if we saved her first."

Ichigo sat quietly he knew they couldn't save everyone but he still didn't want to see people die.

"Plus what about the people here? We are about to go to war and they already know that some of their friends will have to die for us to achieve victory just like Shinji said. They have waited this long to see that man fall."

"I know that and I'm ready to take him down as well, but this stupid stone will never work and we will never be able to keep our promise to Sakura!" Ichigo threw the stone.

It made a loud noise as it hit the ground and rolled. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with wide eyes before standing and retrieving the stone. He now understood the promise Ichigo wanted to keep. The oranget had always planned to take Yamaoto down when he was ready but what he really wanted to do was bring Earth back. Bring Sakura's home back. Grimmjow kneeled down in front of Ichigo and held the stone up.

"Then we will keep both promises. We _will _kill Yamaoto and we _will_ get Sakura's home back. Even if we have to make this new planet her home. We won't let her down." Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow. He looked into the man's eyes and saw the determination he had.

Ichigo smiled before he leaned down and kissed Grimmjow. He pulled Ichigo against him, making their lips meet in an immediately fevered kiss. His hand slipped from Ichigo's head to his upper back while the other moving to the base of his spine. Ichigo's arms wrapped up and around Grimmjow's back, his fingers gripping the other's shoulders.

"We shouldn't do this… here."

"Why not? Would you be embarrassed if someone found us?" Grimmjow chuckled. "They why don't we move to our room?"

"Our room." Ichigo mumbled into a kiss.

Grimmjow smiled and lifted Ichigo up into his arms. Ichigo heard two clicks as he was pushed into their bedroom. Exhilaration pulsed through Ichigo as Grimmjow turned and advanced on him, yet once their lips were locked together once more, Ichigo found he couldn't remember Grimmjow moving towards him. Grimmjow just smiled and pressed his lips against Ichigo's again, making him whimper in satisfaction as he tugged gently at the lower lip with his teeth. Then he shifted his hips, making Ichigo gasp at the feeling of something hard against his thigh.

"Gr… Grimm…"

"What do you want Ichigo?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear.

"You. I want Grimm."

He kissed Ichigo gently for several long seconds, still leaving them breathless. The moment passed and his eyes took on a feral gleam. Grimmjow sat down, pulling Ichigo with him, and only then did Ichigo notice he had maneuvered them towards the bed. Grimmjow smirked and rolled them over so that he was lying on top. Cool hands made their way under Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo arched upwards and hissed as goose bumps raced along him at the touch. The new contact caused by his movement earned a deep groan from Grimmjow that only made Ichigo crave his touch more. Cold air hit Ichigo's chest. Something hot and wet traced up his navel to a firmly budded nipple. Ichigo tangled one of his hands into Grimmjow's soft blue hair while the other grabbed the bed sheets.

Grimmjow pulled away and smirked down at Ichigo. He ripped off his shirt and let Ichigo's hands roam over his chest. Ichigo quickly shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off and sat up to laying kisses across Grimmjow's bare chest. Grimmjow shifted and Ichigo wrapped his legs rap around Grimmjow's waist. Ichigo used his new leverage to pull himself closer, making both moan from the hot pressure when their erections connected.

For a while they stayed like that grinding against each other. Ichigo had his face buried against Grimmjow's shoulder. Then the younger lifted his head and looked the other straight in the eyes.

"Fuck me Grimm."

Eyes darkening, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's entire body against the bed. Ichigo shifted his hips very suddenly against Grimmjow's who bit the younger's shoulder in surprise and pleasure.

"Fuck m-." Ichigo's pants were ripped off and thrown to some spot in the room.

Ichigo gasped as a hand touched a sensitive part of him, then moaned as it wrapped around it. Pre-cum glistened along the slit in the faint light. Grimmjow ran his thumb over it. He leaned forward to catch Ichigo's lips and tongue. Ichigo could faintly feel Grimmjow's fingers at his entrance until he was flipped over.

The bed moved a little and Ichigo saw something fall to the floor. Then he felt a hand move against his hole. It was cold and Ichigo guessed that Grimmjow used something when he was taking off his pants. One finger slipped in causing Ichigo to squirm. Grimmjow kissed his shoulder slowly moving the finger in and out. Ichigo whimpered as the second slid in and cried out as Grimmjow scissor-crossed his fingers.

"Grimmjow! "

After Ichigo had quieted down some, Grimmjow added one more finger and Ichigo gripped the sheets.

"Ah..! Nng..!"

"Relax."

The fingers were gone. There was a pause where Grimmjow moved away slightly. Then a larger hot object was pressed against him.

"Do it Grimm."

Grimmjow didn't waste a moment. Ichigo bit a pillow to keep from screaming out in pleasure.

"Move."

Grimmjow moved, slowly at first as he worked his way deeper. Then finally Ichigo cried out in pleasure.

"Yes Grimm, there, oh… ohh fuck yes please..!"

Grimmjow quickened his thrusts as Ichigo began rocking back into them. He wrapped one arm around the younger's waist to steady them while the remaining hand wrapped around Ichigo's member. A tremor ran through Ichigo and muscles clenched around Grimmjow, whose thrusts were becoming erratic with need.

"Nnh..! Grimm..!"

"Cum for me Ichi."

"Grimm..! Ungh! Grimm!"

The member in Grimmjow's hand jerked and trembled as white liquid spilled from it. Hot pressure pulled at Grimmjow, emitting a low moan he released into Ichigo after thrusting as far as he could.

"Ichi..! Nng!"

They collapsed upon the bed in a silence broken only by panting. Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo then pulled his lover closer to him. Their breath slowly returned to normal as they fell asleep.


	12. Poof!

Poof! I'm back :D….=.= didn't think so. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in nearly two months, I've been lazy, busy and lost a little interest in the story I was working on but it's back now…:D. I feel like such a dick and a loser for not being able to update any sooner to the point where I welcome your wrath and anger that you have for me with open arms. You can PM me or even put up a review if you want. I actually got a PM from someone that said he was sharpening his pitch fork and lighting his torch…..yeeeaaaah I didn't really heed the warning instead I hid in my room :D well not really but I'm going to be putting out a few chapters this week when I have the time and next time i take this long to update please let me know. :)


	13. Chapter 10

They arrive at the island that Yoruichi talked about, but Shiro just called it a rock. She had sent out the word that the resistance had now finally chosen to fight back and it was time to make a move. She led the boys to a table in the far back corner of the small bar that sat on the island. She pulled out a stack of papers and set them down.

"These are for when people come to join us we can get their name and what they do best." She waved over a waiter and ordered some drinks. "Now we wait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first one to show was a guy named Nnoitra. He was tall close to seven feet tall. Grimmjow learnt fast that he didn't take shit from anyone but he was a great fighter. His grandfather fought alongside them.

A man named Yukio sat down quietly and didn't say a word, but when Shiro challenged him he didn't back down.

Ginjō was a creep that wouldn't stop staring at Yoruichi until she put him in his place, but he had proven his self when he said he would protect her. He was also great at picking locks.

Momo was a very quiet girl but she had a look of determination on her face. She had loved Aizen when she read about him, but thinks Yamaoto is defying his name. Shiro fought Yoruichi saying she wasn't going to help much and might betray them but she still wrote the girls name down.

Byakuya, Kōga, and Sojun were brothers and proven to be deadly when fighting together.

Renji, Akon, and Maki fought between each other to see who got to go first. It lasted nearly an hour before Yoruichi wrote their names down and told them to scram.

Ashido came in and sat down quietly. He answered all the questions and didn't take his eyes off of Ichigo.

Many others had shown up and Yoruichi wrote all their names down. She said the more the better. Shiro had taken it upon himself to fight with everyone that came in and no one stopped him. Most left after the beating vowing to come back while others stood up saying that they needed this. Grimmjow asked questions, Gin stared never changing his expression, Ichigo sat there shaking his head as if he didn't approve of any of them, and Yoruichi smiled cheering them on. Once they were sure no one else was coming they left and gave the bartender information in case others showed up. When they arrived back at the ship they handed the papers to Urahara before walking away. The man stood there calling for them to come back but they ignored him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for the day of the meeting to come. Yoruichi called back the ones she wanted which was everyone. They now sat in the large shipment storage bay waiting for others to arrive. Slowly the familiar faces came back and chatted with one another. Momo was the first one to approach Yoruichi after no more ships came.

"Are we going to start soon?" Grimmjow smirked. He nodded over to Gin.

"All right gather around! We have plans that need to addressed and groups that need to be made."

"Alright first off we need to make the groups in which we will be attacking. Is there anyone who has a certain position they want to be in?" Ichigo held a roll of paper in his hand.

"I want to be on the front lines, not standing off to the sidelines" Nnoitra shot his hand up.

"Any others?" Ichigo taped the paper on his arm while waiting as a few other hands went up into the air. People requesting where they wanted to be place. "Alright this is the first wave. Shinji, Nnoitra, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, yukio, I want you six to break in and take out the alarms and take out anyone who gets in your way. Yoruichi, Noba, Ikumi, Ginjō, Momo, you are going to be our stealth team. Take out as many as you can, as quickly as you can before we send in the last group. Renji, Kōga, Sojun, Kensei, Shūhei, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Maki, Akon, Byakuya, you guys are going to be the last group in the first wave. I want you guys to take out the troops that Yamaoto sends out. Once the first two groups are done I want you to join the third group. Any questions?"

"Why am I on alarm systems?" Nnoitra pushed to the front and jumped onto the plat form that Ichigo was standing on. He glared down at the oranget.

"I want you on that team because I know it won't be an easy job and if something goes wrong I trust that you will take anyone that comes after you out."

The man thought it over for a moment then smiled. "Anyway I want?"

"Anyway you want." Ichigo smiled. "The second wave will have the least amount of people. Jūshirō, Rukia, Kaien, Kiyone, Sentarō, Ashido, Ryūsei, Baishin, Ganju, others, I want you up in the air fighting. If your air craft gets shot down then join the others one the ground or our medics. Szayel, Orihime, Mayuri, Unohana, Isane, Hanataro, I trust that you will be able to heal anyone that comes your way?" the six of them nodded. "Last Grimm, Shiro, Gin, and I will go after Yamaoto. If you see that anyone needs help then help them because remember the more numbers we have the more Yamaoto has to take out. We know how to fight and we want him dead so we have a reason to fight now, his men don't."

Grimmjow walked up beside and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Let's kick some ass!" he through his hand into the air and cheered. Shiro smiled and clapped before slowly slipping away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where do you think you're going?" Gin leaned against the wall.

"I was going to get some food." Shiro jabbed his thumb in the direction to the kitchen.

"Well I'm feeling a little hungry but I don't want food right now." Gin pushed off the wall and walked over to the albino. "You know you're really cute when you blush it adds a lot of colour to your face." Gin reached a hand and cupped Shiro's face.

"Wha?" Shiro stared at him.

"I said that you are cute." And with that Gin leaned in and licked the other's nose.

"What do you think you're doing?" The albino screeched while attempting to get away. It was clear to him that the older teen had completely lost his mind.

"Stop struggling or I'll…"Gin grunted and tried to grab his hands.

"Or you'll do what?"

"This."

Then Gin's soft lips touched his. Shiro became completely limp while the older teen was trying to coax a reaction out of him. He succeeded when he licked the albino's bottom lip and was granted access. When they pulled apart, the only thing that Shiro could was stare up into Gin's blue eyes.

"I love you snowflake."

"Really?" Shiro looked at him in disbelief.

"Really." Gin's lips were once again on his, but this time he responded almost instantly.

Hands glided over the smaller teen's sides before slipping under the shirt and vest he had been wearing. For a few moments Gin just simply moved his thumbs over the soft flesh they found there. After a while, he moved them higher up, bunching the clothes up in the process slowly slipping it further up. When they reached Shiro's nipples he gently pinched them until the albino had to break the kiss to catch his breath. Taking his chance the older teen unbuttoned and slipped off the vest and shirt leaving Shiro's upper body exposed to his greedy eyes.

"Beautiful…" Sure there were a few scars, but overall the sight of the pale chest and the rigid rosy nipples were more than enough to take Gin's breath away.

Gin moved his mouth to one of the nipples and began gently sucking on it. Beneath him, the albino could not help but buck up, accidently rubbing his hardening length against Gin's own erection. That caused the albino to moan out loud. As a smirk formed on the older teens lips, he increased the pressure on the nipple before abandoning it and giving the same treatment to the other.

"Please Gin."

"What is this? My snowflake is begging?"

"Stop teasing me."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Just do something before I pin you to the floor and take you myself."

Gin paused for a moment and walked Shiro backwards until he hit the wall. He helped Shiro out of his trousers and underwear before he himself stripped naked.

"Are you ready for what's coming next? I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

"Yes, I trust you." The only emotion displayed in his eyes was trust. On Gin's face a similar look was visible. Another kiss was shared, and then he trailed his tongue down the white man's chest before stopping right above his pubic hairs.

Moving his head to the creamy white thighs he placed small kisses and nips until he had Shiro begging once again. It was only then that he dragged his tongue upwards on the underside of the albino's erection before taking it in his mouth. It was no wonder then that when Gin pressed 3 of his fingers against his mouth that the albino did not respond at first. When he did, he made sure that the fingers were thoroughly coated in saliva; the older teen hummed his appreciation of the motion around Shiro's cock. Making sure that his long fingers were wet enough, he gently prodded the first against the albino's entrance before penetrating it. Gin used his other hand to roll Shiro's balls so that he would be distracted from the slight pain that the third finger would cause him.

"Relax, it will feel better soon."

"Please just do it already." Withdrawing his fingers he replaced them with something bigger. Instead of going in slowly, he just made one quick thrust.

The small nod came a minute later and Gin gently pulled his erection out until only the tip remained before thrusting back in. He repeated the motion until Shiro started moaning again, and then he drove up the speed until he had the albino screaming his name.

"Gin!" The albino screamed his loudest scream yet, while pearly liquid erupted from Shiro's erection coating both of their stomachs in semen. Feeling the walls contract around his own erection, it didn't take long before the older teen followed the former's example and came himself.

"Shiro I really, really do love you." Gin said before collapsing next to the exhausted younger teen.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey we decided that if we were going to be a team than we were going to need some type of uniform.

The girls held up a bundle of black clothing in their arms. First they pulled out a undershirt that varied in colours. Next was another top that was black with long sleeves. The pants where loose and had a slash that tied around the waste to help keep the top close.

"Why not?" Yoruichi grinned before passing the clothing out.


End file.
